


Five Times Kissed

by GypsySisters



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: The first five kisses between Hap and Prairie.





	Five Times Kissed

The first time, he doesn’t see it coming. She turns around too swiftly in the kitchen when he catches her. He lingers there for a moment, his hands indulgently at her hips. And she knows- she knows- he is about to pull away, like he always does, so she quickly leans up on her toes and into him and brushes her lips against his.

The second time they kiss, it is her, again. He is sick in bed. She’s just brought him soup. As she sits by his side, lingering there, she rests her hand on his arm, leans in.

He stops her, “Dont...you’ll get sick, too...”

But she laughs, ”I’ve died and come back to life. A little bug doesn’t scare me.”

The third time they kiss is when Homer dies. The thought of her loving another man makes him rage, even now, but her grief is palpable, and it is all he can do not to let her fall apart. He cradles her in his arms, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, while she cries. And he says to her, over and over, “Everything is ok. Homer’s not gone, just somewhere else. Everything is ok. Homer is ok.”

After that, something shifts between them. Both of them feel it, need time to process it. It is a bond stronger than death...beyond their ability to comprehend. So they retreat, each in their own ways: Hap into his work, and Prairie into her mourning.

One day, in spring, he leaves the door open while she cleans, and after the dishes are done, she walks over and leans against the doorframe, breathing in the fresh air.

He looks up from his desk. She seems...happy. He hasn’t heard her sigh like that in so long.

Tentatively, he rises, walking across the kitchen towards her. When he slips his hands around her waist, hugging her belly from behind, she does not push him away. So he grasps her tighter, burying his face in her neck, kissing her across her collarbone, until he spins her around and they meet in a passionate embrace. Clothes littering the linoleum, they make their way to his bedroom and make love under the wooden snake that hangs up on his wall, then fall asleep tangled in each other’s arms.

I can’t tell you about their fifth kiss. Maybe it is that evening, when they drowsily wake. Maybe it’s the next morning, when he brings her coffee for once. Or when she tastes it and spits it back out, laughing that it’s terrible, then slips into his shirt, and goes to the kitchen to brew her own.

I can’t tell you when exactly they kiss for the fifth time because it is not significant anymore. Now they kiss effortlessly, as if it is as natural as breathing...as if each other’s lips are no longer just their own.


End file.
